<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please, F.R.I.D.A.Y. by GeoLinden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161290">Please, F.R.I.D.A.Y.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoLinden/pseuds/GeoLinden'>GeoLinden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Family, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marvel Universe, Smut, alternative universe, mature - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoLinden/pseuds/GeoLinden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Steve have always been very cautious with your courtship, you have similar characters so your relationship has been very slow, but one day it happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please, F.R.I.D.A.Y.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for my spelling and grammatical mistakes, English is not my native language, I am learning.</p>
<p>My tumblr: https://ladyeliot.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The new avengers’ complex had taken on a great relevance in your heart over the weeks. The time you had been able to find to reconnect between your respective missions, enjoying each other away from danger again, had strengthened your relationship. The peace and harmony of nature had completely addressed the feeling of affection, creating an idyllic environment for you. It had been a couple of months since you had begun to define your feelings, however, due to the character you both had, it was a slow process.</p>
<p>The heat was still hot in late summer, which added to your own happiness.  The rain that had plagued the previous day no longer showed its presence that morning; on the contrary, the sun was shining brightly, causing your skin to burn slightly. Like every day, after an hour’s exercise with Steve in the surrounding area, it was a mandatory stop to go to the kitchen to refuel. You were lucky that Tony, Wanda and Natasha were all away, and wouldn’t be back for a few days. That meant it was quiet around the place, allowing you to not feel so worried about who might be watching.</p>
<p>“How would you like to spend our time this morning?” Steve asked, taking a sip of his coffee and looking at you leaning on the top of it.</p>
<p>“What would you like? I don’t have a preference,“ you said with mock indifference as you put the jam on your toast.</p>
<p>Rogers smiled slightly as he closed the distance to you and stopped in front of you, which caused you to discover your partner’s intentions. Steve took a breath as he wrapped his arms around your waist. You knew how affectionate he was whenever he had finished a training session. You were fortunate that the only two people in the complex with you, Bucky and Sam, would be training at the time, which gave you enough time not to be interrupted.</p>
<p>“I don’t have a preference either, but I do have a lot of ideas that come to mind,” he whispered in your ear as he placed his lips on your collarbone, which caused you to shudder with pleasure, “Do you want me to tell you?”</p>
<p>“I think I’d love to,” you murmured with a soft moan, “But I’d rather you didn’t tell me in the middle of the kitchen.”</p>
<p>Steve took the hint, and placing a warm kiss on your neck, he pulled away from you, opening the way for you again. In an instant your fingers were intertwined and you were walking at a brisker pace towards your bedroom.</p>
<p>Steve took the hint, and placing a warm kiss on your neck, he pulled away from you, opening the way for you again. In an instant your fingers were intertwined and you were walking at a brisker pace towards your bedroom. At that very moment, F.R.I.D.A.Y, natural-language user interface created by Tony, broke the moment.</p>
<p>"Good morning Miss Y/L/N, Mr. Rogers,” his voice enveloped every spot in the house. “Mr. Stark has asked me to inform you that he will be meeting with you in half an hour. He expects everyone to be present in the meeting room.”</p>
<p>“Oh… I forgot it,” you said stopping in the middle of the hallway and rolling your eyes regretfully.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s in half an hour,” Steve muttered, looking at you with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>From that moment on, time was not wasted. A second later you were between the wall and Steve’s body. You didn’t know if it was the adrenaline released in training, or the fact that time was against you, but the sensation was frantic. The sweat that had turned cold was now warming up again. </p>
<p>You were in the middle of a corridor, staring at each other, you couldn’t help biting your lower lip and looking away from his blue eyes to his full, moist lips that were just a few centimetres away from you. Steve provocatively ran his tongue slowly over his lips, rewetting them, waiting for you to close the distance. You were playing a very dangerous game with the little time you had. And you fell into her game, you couldn’t help it and you shortened the distance to lick those lips, his lips. After that move, Steve’s hands forged tightly around your hips, as he held you more firmly against the wall, making every part of his body feel against yours. </p>
<p>The regularity of those moments had been increasing throughout your stay in the complex, and you were grateful to take advantage of all the lost time that had been caused by your numerous missions.</p>
<p>You felt at a disadvantage in front of Steve’s height, but that wasn’t a problem for you, on the contrary, you wanted your whole body to be covered by his. You wanted to feel each of his naked parts on you.</p>
<p>“Take me to the bedroom,” you whispered between gasps.</p>
<p>As if it were a direct order, in a second you had your legs wrapped around his hips. Body against body, feeling his own need against yours. </p>
<p>After walking down the long corridor, your back again met the cold wall of your room. Having found intimacy, there was nothing to hold your clothes to your body, allowing the accessibility of your kisses and caresses. </p>
<p>Steve’s lips met the warmth of your neck again. Your moans mingled, you turned your head away from Steve’s side to allow him to move forward. The touch of his lips on your skin, along with the touch of his fingers on your back made every part of your body tremble. You both had your eyes closed, evading everything around you and projecting all your senses onto the other person.</p>
<p>Feeling the need to reach for the bed, Steve brought his hands to your hips, causing you to wrap your legs around his waist. Your eyes met each other’s, your breaths had become more agitated and the sweat was becoming more present in your bodies. You closed the distance between your lips as you walked towards the bed.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful,” he mused, pausing, before dropping you onto the sheets.</p>
<p>The only light entering the bedroom came through the curtains of the large window and fell on the sheets. After laying you on them, Steve took a couple of seconds to stare at your naked body, completely exposed, waiting for him. The situation that had begun with a hint of agitation had slowed down, concentrating on slowness, but never losing the desire that was inside you. </p>
<p>His gaze was so arousing that it increased your need to be touched by him.</p>
<p>“Steve, please…” you moaned.</p>
<p>“Yes, honey?” he asked still staring at you in front of you.</p>
<p>“I need you,” you begged moving between the sheets.</p>
<p>“Tell me what you need,” Steve began to slowly stroke the length of your legs.</p>
<p>“You,” your eyes closed enjoying the touch of his fingers. “I need you, inside me.”</p>
<p>Steve’s caresses moved towards your inner thighs, accompanied by the warm touch of his lips. Your arousal increased, letting Steve know, and he didn’t hesitate to see for himself. You open your eyes, reveling in the image that lay before you. Steve’s face between your legs, giving you that pleasure that made you so weak, causing loud moans to build in your throat and come out, informing him of how much you needed him.</p>
<p>At that moment the last thing you cared about was that someone was listening to how good he was making you feel, the only thing you really cared about was the touch of his tongue against your clitoris, bringing you closer to extreme pleasure. And you got it. You get your first release, closing your eyes and throwing your head back, bringing your hand to Steve’s head that had increased its rhythm between your legs. </p>
<p>“Oh, shit…” you murmur, coming back to reality, feeling his lips disappear from your body.</p>
<p>Through the darkness you could see the lust in Steve’s eyes slowly creeping towards you.</p>
<p>“Honey, you taste so good,” he whispers, moving up your body, as he leaves soft kisses on your breasts.</p>
<p>“Let me check how you taste y-”</p>
<p>“Miss Y/L/N, Mister Rogers,” F.R.I.D.A.Y made her stellar appearance interrupting your words. “Mr. Mr. Stark is expecting you in five minutes in the briefing room.”</p>
<p>Steve flashed you a lustful smile at the level of your breasts.</p>
<p>“Sorry sweetheart,” he paused to slide his tongue across your nipple. “I don’t think we can drag this out much longer.”</p>
<p>At that very moment, you feel his hardness against you, slowly pushing through your core, exposed by and for him. The need you had to have him on your tongue disappeared that instant he was fully inside you. You created a perfect combination through your flurry of movements, somewhat hurried due to the short time available.</p>
<p>Guttural sounds came from the inside of your throats, your walls wrapped warmly around Steve’s length causing his hips to crash against yours.</p>
<p>“I love how you- shit! I’m so close…” he whispers, grinding against your body.</p>
<p>As he tries to hold back his own release, one of his hands slips away, placing his middle finger against your clit, prompting a knot to form in your stomach again.</p>
<p>“Yes, cum with me baby,” he says in a rough voice, causing you to become aroused.</p>
<p>The burning you began to feel inside you was exciting, the speed of your movements had been increasing. The rhythm was deliberate, creating intermingling sounds that took you inte the beyond. You dig you nails into his back the moment Steve lets out a moan. You know he’s not going to hold back much longer and neither are you. The instant you feel his lenght slap agains your walls your insides explode.</p>
<p>“Miss Y/L/N, Mr. Rogers, Mr. Stark is waiting for you to start the meeting,” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice appeared between your moans.</p>
<p>You both ignored those words, trying to enjoy the last moments of your orgasm, letting yourself be carried away by Steve’s frantic movements in all their fullness. F.R.I.D.A.Y. insisted again, stressing that Mr. Stark required your presence immediately. </p>
<p>“All right!” exclaimed Steve in annoyance, his breath hitching, still finding himself inside you. “Tell Tony we’re on our way.”</p>
<p>“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” you interjected.</p>
<p>“Yes, Miss. Y/L/N?" </p>
<p>"Better tell him to get the meeting started.” you bit your lower lip, and drew Steve’s lips in.</p>
<p>“But Mr. Stark…”</p>
<p>“Please, F.R.I.D.A.Y.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>